Die Another day
by Orion121
Summary: Harry Potter, Ron, and Hermione's 7th year. Siruis is gone and Harry isn't going to do so well
1. Default Chapter

Picture it: Number 4 Privet Drive, summer, day before school is back in session. Harry is still at his Uncle's house.  
  
Whack! Harry feels the reverberation of Dudley pounding at his door. A low guttural moan escapes his throat.  
"What do you want Dud?" He spat out when he got up to unlock his door. Dudley jumped into the room. The large eyes starting at him like he was some sort of freak. Well if he's going to be like that, let him. He thought to himself.  
Before he knew it, Dudley made his way out of Harry's room and down the stairs.  
It took two seconds for Harry to realize that today was the last day he'd be spending here until summer.  
Harry shot up out of bed, grinning. He quickly dressed and ran down stairs. Gazing up to his Uncle who was sitting at the table. He'd forgotten to ask Uncle Vernon to drive him. Uh Oh, he thought.  
" Good Morning Uncle." Harry almost spat out. The niceness in his voice tasted bad.  
" Yeah boy? What do you want?" He grumbled.  
Obvious to his Uncle's intuition, he didn't waste anytime, " I need a ride to King's Cross tomorrow so I can get out of your life for a few months." The excuse sounded like a good one, or so Harry thought.  
" That almost sounds worth my time," Vernon shot, " Well we'll take you in the morning."  
Harry didn't expect that to be that easy. He knew his uncle a little bit better then that. " What's the catch?" Harry said coyly.  
" There is none. Now leave before I change my mind!" Vernon shouted, his face turning a familiar shade of purple.  
Harry burned rubber and ran outside, almost jumping for joy. He glanced at his watch to see what time It was. " Oh crap!' His watch was broken and he only wore it out of habit. The memories of how the watch was broken suddenly demolished his mood.  
Sirius he thought. With his shoulders now slightly hunched he headed back for his room on Number Four Privet Drive. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Mum!" Ron yelled in glee. " Hogwarts here I come!" Ron Weasley, son of one of the most poorest family in all of the Wizarding Community, jumped down the stairs of his house and ran into the kitchen.  
" Yes, Ron, tomorrow, you're leaving. We did get all of your books, now didn't we?" She asked, kissing Ron's forehead.  
" Yes Mum!" Ron's tall stature and fire red hair made him look kind of gangly to say the least. But his mother always thought of him as a catch. Much like his father.  
Ron's cheeks blushed as he remembered everyone at school, especially Hermione.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hermione gasped as she say the horrid things laid before her. 


	2. Stil Short Gonna get longer

Chapter 1 cont.  
  
"Hermione, is everything alright?" Her mom asked.  
" Yes Mum," She said, " I just realized that I lost my book."  
" Well find it!" Her mom yelled playfully as she turned and left the room.  
I guess I'm always going to be treated like a little girl, Hermione thought. Her parents always treated her like she was 2 and it pissed Hermione off to no end.  
She glared at her door, wanting to scream. I can't do anything because I'm supposed to be a composed young woman, she screamed inside her head. She whipped her head to the side to look at her clock. 3:24 P.M. To long of a time to wait for school. She needed to get her mind off that subject.  
" Mum, Dad! I'm going for a walk. Be back in a few." With that, she left.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Harry made his way up to his lonely room in a few minutes, ignoring the protests from his Uncle and Aunt.  
I killed him. It's all my fault. He said, sobbing quietly into his pillow. He shouldn't have even gone to the Ministry of Magic that night. He knew something like that was going to happen, but he had to play hero, like Malfoy always said. When I go back tomorrow, I'm never going to butt into anyone's bloody business again! He silently screamed. His life wasn't even worth living, he thought.  
Only one more day! I've got to make it one more day! He said to himself, feelings the warm thoughts of Ron and Hermione fill his head.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Ron slowly made his way upstairs into his room. Oi! Mum was right about my room, it kind of does look like I had a few niflers in here. Ron laughed and started to pack up all his clothes. Throwing them into his trunk in disarray. Pop! Out of no were Fred and Gorge decided to pay their favorite brother a visit.  
" Good Afternoon Old Chap." The duo said in unison. They were wearing the most awful looking dragon skin coats with some type of plastic boots.  
"Well I see the Joke Shop is certainly paying off." Ron said menacingly. "You know Mum practically blames me for your expulsion for your information!"  
"Relax, brother. You're ears are turning just as red as your hair! We're just bringing in the dough and having fun while doing it!" Fred said, acting as if this was a joking matter.  
"Yes, Bloody, yes." George said, " We are having a fabulous time!" He winked at his brother.  
" Well, I don't know what you're up to, and quite frankly, I don't give a bloody notion either." Ron said glaring at his brothers.  
" Fred, George, is that you?" A familiar voice rang up from the bottom level.  
" Yes Mum! We decided to pop in." Fred yelled.  
" Well get your rear ends down here this instant!" She replied.  
" Well, We'll talk later little guy" George said as he patted his brothers hair and they both left the room. 


	3. Letters

A/n: If there are any errors in the Chapter, shoot me. I cut my finger on a knife making a salad, and it has a band-aid on it and it feels really weird. Also, I'm still developing the topic or whatever. So bear with me.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hermione made her way to the end of her driveway, wondering what way she should go. If I go left, I will end up next to my old friends house, and if I go right, I'll end up in the middle of nowhere. She thought to herself.  
" I ought to go right, tranquility is the thing I need right now." She said out loud.  
She started going right; she needed to get away from civilization for a while. She found the sun on her back, warming her from the outside in. Her brown locks were cascading over her shoulders were glowing under the intense glare of the sun. She felt at peace.  
She was just about to reach her destination, but then she heard the high-pitched screech of an owl. No, it couldn't be. She thought. It sounded a lot like Hedwig. She turned around and saw the snowy white owl coming to a halt right in front of her.  
She knelt down next to her and petting her head.  
" What are you doing here Hedwig?" She asked, smiling at the owl. She saw a golden piece of parchment tethered to her leg.  
In response to Hermione's question, Hedwig held out her leg. Hermione relieved her of her burden and shoved it into her pocket.  
" If you follow me, I'll give you some water for your trip home." She said. Harry lived far away it is must have been a tiring journey. With that, Hedwig took off, obviously knowing were Hermione's house was.  
Hermione started down the long path, but before long, she grew tired and stopped to rest for a minute. She sat on a tree stump, and took a few deep breaths before she checked her watch. 5:45 was the time. Only a few more hours and then came Hogwarts.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^  
Harry felt himself loosen up once he started thinking about school and his friends. He decided to write both of them, thinking that would improve him mood even better.  
He grabbed some parchment, ink, and quill and started a letter to Hermione.  
Dear Hermione, As of right now, we only have about 14 more hours until school, and they're going by too slow! How was your summer? And your vacation in Spain? Mine went Okay, nothing really special, Dudley kept waking me up in the morning, staring at me. I thought that was a little queer. Well, write back. Love always, Harry He summoned Hedwig from her cage, giving her a small nut from his stash on his desk.  
" 'Wig, I need you to give this to Hermione. Can you do that for me?" Harry asked. He held the nut in front of her, trying to coax her into doing it for a nut. She snapped at his fingers and hooted softly.  
" Okay, off with you then. Please, do hurry. I'll have another nut and another letter waiting for you when you get back." Hedwig rumpled her feathers in response and flew out the open window. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^  
"Fred and George Weasely! How dare you just apparate in here, especially in your younger brother's room and talk to him like that!" Molly Weasely shot at the twins.  
" What did we say Mum, that was so bad?" They both said in unison. They didn't think they did anything to Ron in anyway; just sarcasm was the card they played.  
" You're practically saying to your brother that dropping out of school is the right thing to do to get money. I curse you ever time I think about what you did. Even though it was funny, I still curse you! Either you never come here again, or you go back to school!" She screamed at the dumfounded boys in her kitchen.  
"Relax Mum, We've just earned about three thousand galleons this month selling our stuff, we aren't going back to school just yet. We thought of giving you some of our earnings so you could by yourself something pretty." Fred said, smiling at his mom and turning and winking at George. Since their mom was real easy at wooing, that was pretty much all they needed to say.  
" Well Mum, we must be off. Got a business to run ya know! Love you.' George exclaimed, kissing his mum on the cheek, along with Fred. . Meanwhile, Ron is up in his bedroom cleaning it when he here's a tap tap on his window 


End file.
